Our Paths Did Cross
by elledottore
Summary: One night on her journey to see the Wizard, Dorothy has an interesting dream about her friends (and enemies) in Oz. Gelphie friendship and mild Fiyeraba.


Our Paths Did Cross

One Shot

The four companions sat in silence as they ate. Or rather, as Dorothy and the Lion ate, since the Tin Man and the Scarecrow didn't have the ability or the need. "I hope we reach the Emerald City soon," Dorothy finally said, trying to break the silence. "I can't wait to see the Wizard! How about you guys?"

"Yeah," the Tin Man agreed. "I'm just worried that our Wonderful Wizard has better, more important things to do than give me a heart."

"Oh, don't worry, Tin Man! If the Wizard really is wonderful, of course he'll give us what we went!"

"I'm a little nervous," the Lion admitted.

"Everything scares you," the Scarecrow scoffed, leaning back nonchalantly against a tree. "I could take or leave this whole Wizard thing, really."

Dorothy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You don't want to see the Wizard?"

"Oh, of course I do! I'm just … not going to lose my … stuff over it." He shrugged.

"Well," Dorothy said, standing up. "I don't know about you, Lion, but I am tired! I'm just gonna go under that tree and turn in for the night. Come on, Toto." She picked up her small black terrier, and made her way to the tree.

"Good night, Dorothy!" the Tin Man called after her.

"Yeah, good night." She cuddled up next to Toto, and soon she was asleep.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the four friends, the Wicked Witch of the West watched all of this through her crystal ball. "Idiots," she muttered to herself. "Completely oblivious to their fate. If only I could show her …" She trailed off as she grabbed her spellbook. The book had failed her many times, but maybe there was something … And then she found it. The Witch began to chant her spell. "Somnienda perfecta apperata. Somnienda perfecta apperata. May she see us as we once were, yet looking as we do now." She felt a rush of exhilaration as the magic coursed through her, and hoped for the best.

Dorothy found herself in a courtyard, and immediately realized she was having a dream. No, a nightmare. Because there she was: the Wicked Witch of the West, sitting on the edge of a fountain and … reading? Nervously, Dorothy stepped closer to the Witch. "Don't hurt me," she begged. "Please."

But the Witch made no sign of having heard the girl, and kept on reading.

Dorothy tried again. "Wicked Witch?"

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere. "Hey, hey! What do we have here?" And to Dorothy's surprise, the Scarecrow came up and snatched the book right out of the Witch's hands.

"Give that back, Tigulaar," the Witch said, obviously trying to be calm.

"'On the Sentientality of Free Beasts,'" the Scarecrow read. "What class is this for?"

The Witch crossed her arms indignantly. "You know, Fiyero, some people actually read books because they enjoy it, not for a class." She held out her hand. "I'm one of those people. Now give me back my book before I hex you."

The Scarecrow laughed. "You can't hex me! Galinda tells me all about your little sorcery seminar, so I know that Horrible Morrible hasn't taught you any hexes yet. Ha ha!"

"I'm warning you, Tigulaar!" The Witch lunged for her book, but the Scarecrow leapt away from her just in time.

"Catch me if you can, Thropp!"

Dorothy watched in bewilderment as the Witch chased the Scarecrow around the water fountain. She almost had him when …

"Elphie! FiFi! What in Oz name?" Dorothy gasped. It was Glinda the Good!

"Your boyfriend," the Witch started, glaring at the Scarecrow, "is a kleptomaniac. Tell him to give me back my book."

"FiFi!" Glinda whined. "Be nice. Give Elphie back her book!"

"Fine," the Scarecrow grumbled, complying. "Here you go, Miss Elphaba." He bowed mockingly.

The Witch snatched the book. "Thank you, Master Fiyero," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "How kind of you."

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed. "You said you had news! So tell us! Tell us, tell us, tell us!" She bounced up and down in excitement.

The Witch laughed a little at Glinda's antics. It was not the shrill cackle that Dorothy was used to, but a quiet, amused laugh. "We still have to wait for Nessa and Boq, Galinda. Even though, Nessa already knows."

Glinda gasped. "You told her?!"

"She's my sister. Of course she would be the first to know."

Just then, Dorothy got another shock as the Tin Man approached the group. "Hey Biq!" Glinda said happily. "Where's Nessa?"

"It's Boq," the Tin Man corrected tiredly. "And Nessa is taking a shower."

Glinda wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew. Showered by Madam Morrible. Can you imagine?"

"I don't want to imagine," the Witch said with a shudder. "How poor Nessa stands it, I do not know."

"Well, she already knows your news!" Glinda exclaimed, perking up again. "So tell us!"

A grin crept up the Witch's face. "Well, yesterday, Madam Morrible came to talk with me. And … she told me …" The Witch paused for suspense. "I'm going to meet the Wizard!"

Glinda shrieked excitedly. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ELPHIE! THAT'S SO AMAZIFYING!"

"Good for you, Elphaba," the Scarecrow said with a small smile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," the Witch replied quietly. Dorothy noticed that the Witch's cheeks turned a darker shade of green at his compliment. Was she … blushing?

"I have an idea!" the Scarecrow announced to the group.

The Witch snorted, back to her old self. "Oh no. An idea."

"I have some Vinkun beer in my bag." He pulled it out to show everyone. "In honor of her success, I think Elphaba should chug this whole bottle!"

"Do you want me to NOT meet the Wizard?!" the Witch spluttered.

But already, the others were going, "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

She sighed. "Well, alright. But, Fiyero, if I do something stupid and arose the wrath of Madam Morrible, I'm holding you personally responsible." The Witch uncorked the bottle and began to drink, as her friends cheered.

The next morning, Dorothy woke up with a start. Toto was awake, sniffing her face, and she petted him affectionately. Then, she heard footsteps coming towards her. "Good morning, Dorothy!" the Scarecrow said cheerfully. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess," she replied. "I had the weirdest dream. It was about you and the Tin Man and Glinda, and … the Witch. You were all really good friends."

"Hmm," the Scarecrow said pensively. "Interesting."

Dorothy moved closer to him. "But … the weirdest part was: you and the Witch seemed to … like each other. I mean, like like each other. It was strange."

"Yeah … Well, our minds work in weird ways, Dorothy! Here, I have some nuts for you." As Dorothy ate, the Scarecrow smiled to himself. _Elphaba, you never cease to amaze me._


End file.
